Chemical vapor infiltration (CVI), a form of chemical vapor deposition, may be used to deposit ceramic matrix materials for ceramic matrix composites (CMCs). CMCs include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix. CMCs may have excellent mechanical, physical, and chemical properties such as high fracture toughness, thermal shock resistance, and elongation resistance. CMCs may be used for a variety of applications such as gas turbine engines, brake discs, and the like.
An example CMC is silicon carbide-fiber reinforced silicon carbide (SiC/SiC) composite.